The closet
by Blakeshadowcat
Summary: First Time


The classroom.

It was like nothing had ever happened. Like someone had uninstalled the last few weeks of time then reinstalled it to start it over again. Player had just been playing the game Doki Doki Literature Club on his YouTube channel over the last few days, and as weeks passed from the hilariously terrifying experience something began feeling off. Faint memories existed of this to him but not clear. Now he was starting his firs day at his new school, which he had been transferred to in the last six hours apparently.

Things had already started to feel weird but there was nothing he could put his finger on that would suggest this being any different to what he belived to be true. Suddenly a small hand grabbed his school pack, yanking on it as if it were pulling him in the opposite direction. "Where are you going, dummy? You should know by now that school is the other way. We *have* been going there together since we were kids after all, or are you just trying to avoid joining a club again?" Player didn't know where to start or how to answer, he had no memories of anything like this happening, yet, he somehow knew the girls name as 'Sayori.' "Well? I'm waiting. Where were you going, idiot?" Once more Player began trying to search for memories to provide an acceptable answer when suddenly, three thoughts popped in his head.

1\. "I was. . . I don't know. I guess I'm just a little tired today, Sayori."

2\. "Gah! You caught me. Blast."

3\. "I was actually on my way to find Ḿ̸̨͕̞͉̊͌͑͐͗͑o̷̟̙͓͙̱̬̾̅̉̉͂̐͒̿́͊̇͘ņ̴̯͇̖̣̻͓̤̭̪͗̇͗͛̑͐̓̓̑͂̄̕͘͜͝i̷̡̧̳̫͍̬͌k̴̡͈̖̯͙̙̤̥͓͎̔̅́̀͗̂̆̇͋̀̍́̓͝ȃ̴̧̠͈̹̝͕̜̰͙̘̋̈́̽̆͒̀̈́̆̋͂̿͘ so I could walk to school with her for a change."

After a few moments had passed the other two thoughts completely vanished from his mind, leaving him with a remaining answer. "I was actually on my way to find Ḿ̸̨͕̞͉̊͌͑͐͗͑o̷̟̙͓͙̱̬̾̅̉̉͂̐͒̿́͊̇͘ņ̴̯͇̖̣̻͓̤̭̪͗̇͗͛̑͐̓̓̑͂̄̕͘͜͝i̷̡̧̳̫͍̬͌k̴̡͈̖̯͙̙̤̥͓͎̔̅́̀͗̂̆̇͋̀̍́̓͝ȃ̴̧̠͈̹̝͕̜̰͙̘̋̈́̽̆͒̀̈́̆̋͂̿͘ so I could walk to school with her for a change." He spoke, not even a seconds thought given to what that might have sounded like to Sayori. "I see.." she said, letting the grip loosen on the pack for a moment before grabbing back down and resuming her pulling. "Well! it's a good thing I'm here then. She happens to be a friend of mine too, in fact she's also the literature club's president. She'll already be in school so looks like you are walking with M̶̛̛̛̛͇̰̤̹̤̥̹̞͔̤̘̭̍̊̒̎̍̄͗̓̂̏͆̂̅͑̈̍͂́̽̇̾̅͂̿̿͐̂̍̀̿̍̈̓͋͒̓̓̊͋͊̃͗̅̆̅͘͘͝͝͠è̵̡̡̡̢͓̪̝̺̮͖̼̗̝̪̲̞͚̜̘̤̩̦̰͕̗̺̋̋̍̈́͑͒͂́͌̌̀̃́͂͗͂̂͑̊͐̇̓̚͠ today then!" Did her voice just... Glitch? Surely not.

Once again there was another white gap in Players memory as he now found himself in a classroom, what was even weirder to him is it seemed as though it was later in the day now. In fact, it wasn't just later it was night time now. There was a faint click of feet echoing into the halls outside. Closer and closer they got until the door opened and in stepped Ā̸̧̨͕̩̝̪̀̏͐̈́̈́̈́̀͌̆̀̀͒̒̓͒̈́̒̍̿̃́̋͗͑͋̅͑̌̏̃̕̕̚͝͠͝͝ ̵̛̜̳̰͎̌̄̈̓́̉̈̀̿͗̌̔́̑̀͘ḡ̶̡̧̛̛̛̫͙͍̳̋̏̂̑̐͌͑̀̀͒̀͒̈́̓̿̈́̑̎͑̈́̓̿̒͘̚͠͠i̴̡̢̧̧̲͍͕̰͉͚̞̗̝̜̦͎̮̪̦͇͓̱̠̭̦̹̩̎̅̅͂̋́̂̈́͝ͅṙ̵̲̙͔͉̳̠̞̤̺̳̥͉̩́̃̊̏̀̀͆̔͊̆̇̆͛̀̎̐̓́̔̃̄̇͌́̆͌̂̉̕l̴̢͚͉͍̜̙̲̼̝̮̖͉̳̟̭̼͍̏͒̎̀̆̐̓̚̚ ̸͖̠͒̓̋́̄̅̄͛̔̀̍͛̔͒͗̍̌̈́̆̌̎̋̋̾͋̀͛̾͘͘̚͝͝͝w̴͔̩͉̓͊̅̊̌̈́̓̈́̔̕͘į̸̡̢̧̝͔̜̬̝̫͖̫̤̱͖̫̘̳̤̪̳͙͈͑̃́́͛́̐͐͆͑͊̓̿̏͊͊̉̈́̐̆̋̈́́̈́̈̓̄͛̓̏͘̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̨̢̨̨͇̭͇̥̞̦͈̟̠̰̬̲̠̲̺̞̭̱̲͎̫̭̝̙͚̿̊̽̋͌͛̆͛̀̑͌̀̎̉̒̎̋̒̓̓̈͗̋͊̽̑̀̐̂̆̈́̊͠h̴̡̨̡̨̡͔͍̭͖͔͓̭̘̬̬̟̳̣̩͙̖͙̲̺̩̻͍͑̃͗̐͑̾̿̓̒̈́͛͋̒͆͛̋̃̓͐̅̓́̽̊̾̄̐̊͛̒͘͠͠ͅ ̸̣̠̺̟̟͕̲͎̙̗̦͇͗̉̌͆͘͜l̸̢̢̛̜̘̲̥̣̳̲̈́̀̅̉̓͒͊̉͐́̑̚̕ͅͅo̴͇̟̰͍̗͈͓͈̗̖̹͒̽̅̈̉̂͛̉̍̅̃̕͝͝n̸̪̻̭̯̽̆͑̈́̓̋̉̎͊̅̎̉̾̑̂͐͐́̄̅̍͘̕͠g̸̡̨̡̢̡͍̘̰̲̪̖͓͓̠̭̫͕̟̹̗̞̹̤̼̤̯͓̳̱͙̺̑̄ ̷̢̢̛̛̝̫̫̭̜̥̱̝͈̪̖̩͔̭̬͖͓͔̆̌̒̏͊̈́͊͐͊̃̏̌̒̄̋̾͐̀́̎̑́͐̍̒́̄͊̾͂̄̀̑͘͘̚͘͠ͅp̶̲̹̟̘̤̯̞̣̈́̃͂́̓̑̂͑̈̀͊̎̂͛̅̀̋͂̒͗̎̾̊͑͛̃͒͐̀͑͐͠͝ų̴̢̧̙̺̖̤̤̗̼̙͇͕̳̦͙̺̖̘͚̙̲̿̈͊͊̐̍́̎͋̀̾͊̅̀̀̾̈̅̈́̾̈͑͒̏̎͂͋̾̃̚̕͜͝͠r̴̢̢̧̡̛͕̰͚̜͈̹̱̙̫̭̹͉͓̼̯̞͍̳͕͉̜͎͎͔̳͍̗̩͇̣̺̎͐̆͋̏͋̎̐̓̔̀̋͐̏͆̍̄̓̄́͘͜p̴̡͚̫͔̰̼̭̙̪͚̼̞̱̦̂͊̓͆͂̇̒͂͊̋̄͛̃̉̇̽̚̕͜͝ͅļ̴̨̭͇̠̜͓̙̜̟̜̜̺̪̪̩͎̤̂̋̋̆̑̊̂͊̌͑̂͗̊̈́̾̉͆̔̃́̅̃̒̍̈́̈́̓̈́̈̆̋̕͘͝͝ę̷̡̮̦̯͕̥͖̜̘͍̅̉̎̄͌͐̔́͗͗͂́̇̾̀͊̍̿̄͐̈́̒͗̂́̾̋̂̆̽͆́̍͘͘̚͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̨̢̨̛̙͕̯̥̖̞͚̩͔͚͈̫̻̙̻̻̉̄̎̽̑́̌̐̑͘̚̚͘h̴̛͖͉̩̳͓͓̹̗̫͒̈́̏̒̂̄̉́̎̀̿̌̐̽̌̎̎͆̉̄͘̚̚͠͝͝͝ȃ̴̡͎̖͍̜̫̟̿̑̾̈́͗̒̍͋̈́̈́̚͝į̵̨̩̣̻̙̲͚͕̣̟͖̖͎̰̭̱͚̖͔̖̫̺̩͎̤̮̣̞͔̤̳͖̰̗͂̑̆̂̍̎̃͆̍̍̔̑̐̂͑ṟ̷̙̣͈͇̥̙̩̬̬̋̅͑͛ ̶͙͍̦͉͈͈͖̦͇͉͈͍̫̤̰̪̭͇̯͙̖̰̜̬͚͚͋͗̂̏́͗̓̅̋̇̏̔̈́̓͐̆̾̒̌̎̑̚͠͠ͅw̸̡̨̢̛̜̰͚͙͖̭͚̯͕̉͑̋͆́̽́̏̐̈́́̃̋̀̀̂̆̎̉̐̌̅̓̑̆͛̑̚̚ͅȋ̷͎͖͙̩͎̣̞͓̹̜͓̱̟͙͓̭̥̱͒̿́̾͂̄͑͛̈́͗̓̉̈́̅͑̈́͐̑͆͊́̓̈́͝͠t̶̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̗͈̻̭̗̮͍̝̤̖̞̻͓̰̫̬̤͙̣͖̞̮̭͔͇͕͓̠̬͑̂̀͗̽̔̑̎͛̃̎̒͒́͋͋̊̐̔̐͘̚͝ͅͅͅh̵̨̢̢̨̢̛͖̲̠̰̖͖̪̲͙͈͓͓̻̘̞̭͓̫̲͔͕̣̤̠̙̣̱͚̣͓͈̆̓̇̒́̈́́̈́̆͂̊͐̒̄̊̔̍̃̀͘̕͘͜͜ͅ ̷̣͇̣͚̝͕̹͓̬͉̗̼̺͈̭̺̲̠̘̰̘͉̙̫̭̲̮͔̖̺̈͛͛͑̓̔͐̈̓͂͆̑̿̍͐͐͌͋̀͂́̕͝ę̷͖͍͍̱͇̞̗̘̠͔̟̼̩͛̈̂̈̒̈̉̑́̋̉̽̄̍y̷̨̨̟̳̫̻̯̰͖͍͙̣̞̭̞̞̟͇͓͚̱͓̠͗̒͜͜͜͝e̸͕̱̥̫̽̍̓̓͛̎̐̀̿̊̀̂̏̄͌̅̉̀̒̀͘͘͘̕͝͝͝ş̶̡̧̡̨̧̙̫͖̼̞̩͍̪͙͎̬̲̥̪̟̠̫̝͈̮̱̞͖͓͔̐̈́̐̏̌́̚͜ ̴̜̳̘̥̝͖̝̲̲͙̬̟͎̠͎̱̮̦͓̦̭̼̟͕̎̄̅̉͑ͅt̸̡̫̹̖̝͕͓̭̬̤̭̝̥̹͈̩̙̝̥̪͍͙̠̪̬̤̩̭̬̊͑̋̊̾̐̍̂̈̅̎̐͗̿͘̕͜͠͠ő̵̢̨̨̢̠̰̱̪̙̤̝̫̠̱͎̝̓̓̊̅̍̓̏́̓́̂̏̾̅͂͘ ̷̘͎̳͎̼͔͕̗̩̞͈͎̖̻̼͇̏̋̂̃m̵̨̛̛̛̛̞̣͙̝͎̙̞̤̫̳̻̖͈͔͙͓̝̃͛͊̐̆̑͂̅͗̑̋̌́̄͗̀̽̍͊̃̇̌̔̈̈̌̈̓̓̚͘̚͘͝͠ͅa̶̡̛̼͕̲͍̫̔̾̂̓̆̇̓͋̀̆̈́͘̚͜͝ͅt̷̨̢̠̲͈̳̤̯̜̪̙͌̅͂̇̈́̆̉̓́̄̇͐̑̅̈́̓̅̈́̓͗̿̄̓̔͘͘c̸̢̨̛̺̮͕̙͖͕̠̟̱̝̥̜̖̪̮̓̾̌̃͒͌͐̋̽̅̔̍̇̔͐̉̿̒̉̌͂̆͗̓̈͂̄̚͘̕͝͝͝h̵̨͈̣̰͎͈̳͚̣̫̤̤̝̼̹̯͈̲͚̳̬̭̞͎̻͉̪̘̮͎̰̖̪̠̻͍͓͆̅̑̎́̆̓͆̐̎̐̉̚͝,̵̛̛͈̬̖̈͗͂̎͛̄͆̇̂̃́̆̆̎́͂̑̌̆̍͝͝ ̴̩̠̟̬̐a̸̡̢͈͕̻͓͔͔̙̥̮͉͈̲̹̠̫̭͖͉̭͈̟̙͎͚̼̠̺̥̎̾̑͛̕͜͜͝ ̶̧̢̡̧̛̛̯͚̺̻̦͎̳͉̻̰̟̰̙͎̪̮̦̯̗͍̖̖͍͍͓̘̞̟̲̈́̃̀̔͆̿̀͋̓̈́̅̿̇̎̑͊͌͒̃̿̓̓̿͒̈́̐͑͌͘̚͜c̴̛̦̠̯̖͎̭̺̼̝̙̆̀̍̉̔̇́̒͂̊u̷̧̘̼̅͛̀̏̈̾̅̽̕ṯ̷̨̧̨̮̰͙̯̫̙͎͔̜̯̩̣̟̬͖̤̝̦̘̰̻̺͑̈́́ͅë̶͓̗̭̱̹͇̫͎̼͚̬͇̩̻̠̲̙͎̙͓̹̄͋͑͐͜͜ͅ ̶̢̫̟̤̩̬̹͙̦̄̈́̿̉̆̽͘s̴̢̧̮͔̱͉̞̻̞̰̠̣͍̗̥̱̾͐͌ͅh̵̢̢̧̹̪͔̲̺͎͖͕͈̻͎͔̤̘͉̙̖̣͎̮̲̳̠̬̮̲̯̣̺̮̰̳̘͉̟̳͛͛́̈̊͋̕̕͝y̷̛͉͉̦̺̟̬̯͉͇̎̀͐̉̃̊͐̾̃̂̆̈́͒̈̀̉͐͗̌̀̐̏̊͊̕̚͘͝ ̶̡̛̤̻̠͉̫̮̥̲̳͖̙̘̤̙͎͈͕̱͓̯̞̟̦̮͉̰̠̇̍̌̿̀͐̽̾͌͋̆̓͆͊́͐̎̋͛͝s̵̢̧̧̙̜̝̱̮̯͔͙̰̣̯͓͖͚̟͙̰̯̲̬͍̙͖͚͖̦͉̥͗̍͋̌͐̀̌͜͜͝͝ͅḿ̸̡̛̛̘̘̯̺̠̝̟̞̙̺̩̈̈́̽̌̌̄̏͐̽̈̓̔̓́̅͒́̃͐̄̍͒͛͌̊̉͛̌̔̀ͅi̸̛̦̫̥̞̝̓̏̾̉̒̏̽̈́̓̑͌́́̽̒͋͒̈́̒͐̾̈́̀̕̚̚͠͝l̶̢̢̧̡̛̛̤̪̜͇͇͙̜̞̹̞̦̳͉͍̰̯̙̯̘̙̻͚̩͕̦̩͚̘̖͓̙̬̯̑̿̌̈́͐̑̈́̉̅̄̄̂́̈̀̍̍̾͑͆̈̚͜͝͝ȩ̷̛̛̛̛̭͎̟̘̯̣̘̜͈͔̣̗̩̮̞͎͚͕̥̺̫̱̪͇̙̪̥̲̻̙̹̣͇̻̺͎̙̃̍̀́́̈́͌̊̊͌̿̈̃̽́̓͊̏̀̉͌̄̈͐̏̂̑͝͝͠ ̵̧̡̛̯̠̠̬̤̞͍̹̯̙̟̱̮̟̹̿̂̆̀̽̀̈́͋̓͐͛̓́̈́̌̌̈́͑̾̎̇̋̈́̀̀̇̑́̆͗͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ḅ̸̧̧̨̲̩̻̬̞̞͈͈̩̠͓͓̞̠̦͖̭͉̯̟̤͈̜͎̘̟̲̒̌̑͗͑͗́̈̎̈́͒̋̄̔͋͑̒͊̑͑͑͋́̍̄̿̎̌̇̐̊̕̚͘͜͜͝͠r̵̨̨̯͎͍̬͎̩̼̱̝̺̞̘͗̇̈́͊̐̈́̈̊̓͂̑̾̋̀̊̓͌̃̐͒̈́̍̏̒̐̑́̒͑͗̍̔͌͊̊̂̚̚͘͠ͅa̸̡̡̢̹̠̻͓̬͉͎̰͉̮̳̞̰̣̳̱͚̎͗́́͐͊̏̃̈́̊͑̓́̆̀̊̈́͒̿͒̃͐̃͂̑̓̈́̓̉̆͑͆͂͋ͅẑ̶̨̧̳̩̺̜̼̘̻̩̱͍̲̱͋̋̇͋͛̈́͆͒̋̊̈́͒̓̓̓̾̓̈́̍̄̆̈͂̈́͛̓̕͘͘͝͝ͅi̸̡̢̛̦̖̞͎̮̠͖̪͓͇͓̥̝̫͎̹̞̠̯̔̾̂̈́͋̋̓̉̑̈́̾̉͋́̔̾̇̎̎͋͌̃̀͊͋͐̂̀̽͘̚͝͝͝͠͝n̸̨̙͔̘͈͔̤̺͙͖̤̦͍̠̮̻̫̞͚̬̦̗̦͇̜̎̃͊̿̀̅̏̈́̍̈́̕͝͠ͅġ̴̨̣͈͉͕̹̗̲̱̖̮̼̣̰͕̼̗͉̖ ̷̧̹̲̖͎͔̣̲̫̜̩̳̬̼͔̯̰̹͍̽̾̃͊̒̀̚̚͝͝h̴̡̧̛͙͕͙̦̮̹͕̫̣̰̞̩̪̳̯̘̩̀̇̓͒̈́̀̒͗̂̏̽̅̍̃͊̉̆̐̈́͒̄͗̓̐͋̔̿̈́͌̿̃̚͝͝ę̵̝̪̟̘̩̤͉͚̝͕̘͈̦̲̮̰̪̠͔̗̺̠̟͔͋̓̃̚͜ŗ̷̛̝̦̲̳̗͍͓̹̪̫͈̘͔̣̣̯̲͐͌̄̏͌̏͌̈́̄̃͑́̂̊̉̌̒̽̎̂̾̐̀̉̔̿̆͗̾̋́͝͝͝ ̷͉͉̲̩͎̙̆̎̆̑́̈́͊̀̄͌͋̆̿̍̊̅̂̔̋̊́́̑̐̍̂̾̌̉́̔́͐̕͝͝ļ̴̢̡̨̧̧̢̛͇̳͙͚̖͉̪̥̤͇̥̠̠͎̼͚̩̺͓̤͕̫͙̪͎̥̰͔̦͙͑̇̐̓͒̈́͐̓͋́͋̿͌̐̈̀̀̊̓̂̇́̓̿̈́̓̑̊̈̉͗̉̑̇̕̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅį̶͓̦̹̦͖͙̏̍̔̔̓̿̓̅̈̄̓̽͘p̶̧̱͔̪̤̣̭̠̣̳͈͙̦͔͚̯͓̩̘͍̺̮̝̩̩̺̥͈͍̭̖̀̄̃̀̇̈́̉͗͂̓͘̕͜͠ͅs̸̨̹̲͎̯̼͉̱͔͚̼̐͜ ̴͚̘̦̯̜̘̳̲͓̦̻̋̋̿̇͑̍̿̊̊̃͐̓̾̇̌̉̅͋̃͋͊͛̎͊̚͠á̷̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝͕̙̜͎̠̯̦̜̣̘̥̗̖̩͕̮͍̞̝̗̩̠̩̱̼͇̪̞̬͗̋̇́̅́̽͗̔̌͌̾̊͊͒̄̉̄̆͋͑̆̈̾̑̅̌͘͘͘͘͝͝ṋ̷̢̧̱̦̤̖̜̱̣͙͚͖̼̜͇͇̙̟̰̺͉͉̜̭̥̗̩̀͐̄́̓̔͌̿̽̃̆̂̎͘͠d̵̢̨̺̘̘̼͔̦̰̞̤̥̞̖̯͇̘͎͇̪͍̭͖̥̭̬̜̗̩̰̞̤͇̒͆̂͌̽̾̍̉͊̊̅͗̎̽̃̾̎͑͒̏͐̂̓̚͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̨̢̡̛̺̣̯̜͖̰̬͙̼͍͈̼̘͇͉̜̟͕̼̘̽̿͊͋̋̀̉̅̿̋̃̈́͐́̅̓͂͗͒̋͐̂̌͐̑̌͗̾̓̾̇͂̈́̐̕͜͝ͅȧ̸̢̛̩͚͉̻͒̎̽̃͆͐̈́͐̈́̊͒͂͋̈́̋̋͂̀̿͛͂̾̓̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̨̧̛̟͇͖̘͇͕̲̝̞̯͍̖̩͓̝̳̘̝̰̀̌̔̋̽̓̈́͊͆͒̇̌̋̕ͅͅf̴̨̨̧̡̡̻͔͙͇͖̼̹̖͚͕̼̻̬̰͚̙͓̪̝́͋̍̋̓͛͋͒͋̓̂̾͌̽̈͛̂̏͊̐̀̌́͘͝͠͝͝a̸̛͚̓́̋̎̈̿̕ǐ̴̡̨̛͚͙̳͚͗͊̓̂̈́̇͗́͋͐̽̽̍̈́̐̉͛͛̉̾̒̀͘̚̚̚̚͝͠͠͝͝ṅ̴̡̧̛͔̻͕͙̞̞̦̮̻̱͔̖̘͕̲̲͙͉͕̹͙͚̺̳̻̅̄͆̄̀͒̈́̏͊̀͂̔͋̍̎̐̚ͅţ̶̧̧͚͈̦̞̩̜͕̰̱͎͚͕̤̬̯͈̻̠̜̋̅̓̆̽͆̀̏̆͝ͅ ̴̨̨̞͖̭͉̈́̃̒͗̽̏̅̀͐̏̊̽͋̄́̾̈́̐̍̋̒͌̋͗̌̕͝ţ̵̧͉͈̳̮̈̔͐̎̓̂̃̆̔͜͜i̵̡͉̞͔̟̗̠̦̹̲̩̻̍̍̀̇́̈́͂̄͠c̶̯̱̈́͐́̐͗̂̽͆̽̃̉̂̉̃̄̽̈́͗͂̍̾̀̋͛̽́̿̑̈́̃̑͑́̑̚̚͝͝͝k̴̡̨̢̢̨̨̪̯̗̠͇͍̼̤͓̯̲͉̯͚͉̻̼͇̬͙̝̩̭̠̠̥̟̖̭̝̯͂̀͝ͅl̶̨̮̠̦͔̦͉͐̇̓̅͌͐̂͝ę̷̧͈̦̣͉̼̥̮̟̺̠͈̘̳͙̬̤͎̭̣̹͈̫͕͖̦̯̞̻̬̻̬͖̫̺̞̙͓́̋̐͛̽̄́̊͆̓͌̒̌͐̐͑͗̒̾̕͘͜͠͠ ̸̨̼̜̰̟͈͍͇͙̯̜͓͕̤͔͕̥͎̓͑̂͒̏̇̑̂͑̔͝o̷̢̡̧̧̧̫̲̝̟̙̜͔̟͎͔̖̥̟̣̤̙̼̭̱̩̰̘̥͚̙͍̍͑̋̋͊̊̋̎͊́͆̄͒̈̽̄̈́̽̈́̒̅̿̽͒̐͐̉̊̇́̈́͒̇̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅf̶̜̖͋̊ ̴̨̡̢̡̨̛̝̲̟͇̬͖̠̠͍̜͇̺͇͚̜̝̺̤̱͖̜̜̟̬̰̭̰̠̭͍̂̔̏̊͋̈́̔͗̾̋̇̊̈́̀͆͜͝p̸̡̨̡̨̢̛̛͖͔̱̭͍̤̝͓̦͖̘̪͔̱̘͚̫̠̝̼͑͗̽̊͐̓̇̌̐͆́͜͠͝ͅi̷̢̧͖̭̬̟̥̾̈́̾͐͊͑̆͆̈́̂͂̎́̈́̉̌̆̿̈́̈́̿̾͌̿̏͊̋̿͛͑̂̿̂̑̈́̀͘͘̚n̵̡͙̭͎̝̻̮̫̟̤̮̼̭̝̦̠̳̼̯̲̜̦̺̹̻̰̠̺̭̹̗̖͈̤͊̽̏͂͜k̴͚͈̰̼̂͒̉̾̆͊ ̴̛̘̠̝̫͌͐͐͐̋̕͜͝į̷̮̝͈̜̜͖̺̹̺͍̲͎̜̬̳̱̩͙͈̱͓̩̪͍͓͐́͑͐̍̅͛̋̑̑̄͂̔̈́̎̍̉̎̃͌̐͊͊̇͘͜͜͝͠ͅņ̸̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛͓̭̮͇͖̯̟̹̰͔͕̝̭͖̱̦̩͈̳̦̣̯̰̜̪͉́̄̾͂͛̀̐̋̇̐̐̏̈͌͆̐̑͐͌͂̀̇̃̈̑̽̈́͐̇̀̑͑͘̕͝͠ͅ ̴̨̧̧̬̝̘̫̳̣̻͙̰̫͎͇̭̺̻̰̮̱̖̮̖̝̬̩͂̐̓̄͋̇̇̌̽͋̒̃̊̓̕͜͜͜ͅh̸͍̩̆͋͋̉̓̌̔̈́̕ę̴̦̟̫̫̪̱̲̰̮̻̞̼̤̦͙̜̲̹̞̩͒̇̀̀͑̊̓͂͑̉̀͌͑̂͌͘͜ͅͅr̵̡̛̛̝̯̦̠̰̺̳͖͕̤͓̭͙͓͍̭͈͆͌͒̈́̍̓͒͒̓̽̍͘̚͝͝͝ ̴̧̦͕̼̜̻̲̩̠͙̫̭̝͎͇̪̮̼̮͎̟̮̖̖͈̞̪͌̓́̏̈̂̑͗͗͒̀̈́̓̏̊͆̐́̀̈́́̕c̴̡̡̨̭̪̱̬͔̫̠̪̻̫͉̯͚̲̝̱̺̗̄̾͗̈́́̈̾̿̒͊̿̐̽̌̄̂͑̇̒̇͗̂̑̄̑̔̆͛̂̀̿̓̉̕̕͜͝ḩ̶̨͍͔̻̤̹̦̖̜̣̲͕̖͉͙͖̬̠̞̹͊͋̿͌̀̔̀̾͝ȩ̷͔̖͙̲͎̘̉͌̑̌͐̊̂́͗̈́͐̈́̌̀̑̍̎̀͆͒̓̈̕ě̸̢̢̛͖̭̹̱̱̦̯̭̃͂̈́͆̈̍̆̄̊́̂͊̈́̓̓̀̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ǩ̵̡̛̛̛̠̘̪̟̪̹̜͔̩̝̍̾͐̑̇̓͌͋̈́̈͗̆̿͑̿͋̓̑̎͋̋̾̿͒̅̍͗̇̕͘̚̕͝͝͝ş̵̨͔̲̳̲̦̈́̂̐̿͆̊

Player screamed as he had what appeared to be a simple hallucination of some kind once the girl with long purple hair with eyes to match, a cute shy smile brazing her lips and a faint tickle of pink in her cheeks looked over at him with a shocked expression. She was rather startled by the scream and had backed off slightly, her eyes were B̴͇́̇̿̊̓͆̈̓̾̄̇̽̽̒͆̆̔̀͂̈́̈́̋̀̄̑͑͛̔̓̆͆͌͒̆̚̚͘͝l̵̛̟̱̱̝͉̥̻̬̻̺͊͆͋̉̓͐̊̍͗͂̾̔̌͌̆̓͆̿͐̀͌͐̂̃̽͐̀̽̇̌̚̚͝͠e̴̡̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̛̪̠͖̪̻̟̟̲̙̱̱̳̹̟͕̥͎̫̥̭̮̤͓̯͈̖̫̼̊̽̃̌́̀͋̌̌͂̔̌̾͊͊͗͂̈́͋̈̓̍͌̊̕͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̵̧̢̞̠̝̜̬̯̘̳̯̤̤̺̈́̏̄̂̐̐̄́͛̌͝ͅͅd̵̛͍̹̪̪͍̈́̓̐̇̀̈́̾̓̀̂͌̐̃͌̏̏̏̍̔̀̈́̒̀͌͛̈̃̋̑̑̑̾̀̀̐̚͘͘̕i̷̩̗͕̻̖͚̞͙̫̫̪͓̞̺̼̲̬͔̬͍̹̩̐̀̄̍̔̎̈̋̇̈̾̃̾̔͊̑͐͆͑̽̚͠͠n̶͈̞̘̳̩̺̻̞̉̈́́̔̍̆̓͗̔̑͒͂͊̄̍̕͝g̶̨̢̡̣͔̠̗̱͇̘͖̥̰̩͇̠̤̩͙̓͆̒͑̏̋̀͋͂́̈́̃̿̓̈́͌̅̅̓̆̅́͐͊̋͘͝ ̸̢̡̠̪̩̗͉̮͎̭̦̼͈͇̮͎͙͉̺̲͐̔̿̂̓͗̈́͐́̓̀̐̅͗̒̐͊̂̿̃̄̾̈́̒̅͒̉̈͠͠͠͝ȁ̸̢̢̨̛̛̠̱̺̬͈͉͇̺̮̦̪͍͙͉̘̝̞̪̞͈̣̮̠̖͕̻̞̬̲̺̯̟̈́̅̈̓́̎̑͘̚͝ͅs̷͎̠̹͕̭̒͑͒̐͂͌͐̂̀̀̀̒͘̚̕͝͠ ̸̛͉͔̠̭̝̞͉͕̫̩̠͍̮̣̫͖̦̭̰̟͉̜̹͙̼̼̝̺̥͇̯̱̩͎̠͍͍͎́̆͋̒̑͛̆̈͗̍̚͜ǫ̶̧̼̪͙̘̙̟̭͇͍̪̯͚͈͍͈̞̯̘͖̰̹͈̞̯͖̝̉̀̈́̉͂̂̽͒̈̑̓͒̎͘͜ͅn̵̬̻̤̩̪͓͛̋̄̈́̅̓͋̇͋̍̓̅̽̓̊͊̃̏̔̾͊̀̕͠͠ę̷̻̳̪͕͔͔̖͍̘̫̗̩̼̙̳̖̫̰̣̣̦̪̬̣̲̮̟̖̩̝͑͌͐̏̄́̿͗̐͋͗̄͆̅̽́̒̊̒̌͌͛̅́̈͒́̿͒̆͌͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝ ̴̢̨̛̭̖̦̳̭͎̰̝̪͓̻͔̙̲̳̪̱̫̹̮̪̖̺͎͕͒͆̂̒̑̈́̈́̾͋͐̽͊̍̈́͐͂̿̄͗̐̀̈́̀̒̎̽̍͂̃̎̏͐́́͘͘͘̕͘ͅͅh̶̨̛͈̘̞͚̰̰͖̰͉̪̳̟̣̼̺͛̄́͋̋̓̿̊́͆̾͆̉͗̔̽̎́̿͊̈́͑̎̆̎͑̍̓͜͠͝ͅů̶̖̻̖̝͕̪̺͑̀̊̇̔͆͋͆͌͛̉̆́͋͜n̴͕̭̥̜̓̐̆̍̌̅͋͌̊̌͌̽͘͝ͅͅg̸̨̙̤͉̣͎͇͐̀̓̆̓̓͗͆́̉͆̅̐͛̀͘͝͠͝͠͝ ̵̢̨̛̥͙͇̯̭̟͉̖̲̰͖̤̣̭͆͗̇̆͐̊̃̆̈́͊̊̐̒͌̿̔̂̽̉͒̏̑̀͌̉̚̕̚͜͝͠͝f̴̨̧̧̢̛̛̺͍̬̜͕͍̜͌̑͛̊̒̍͑̒̓͊̓̔̋̾̑̑͑̈̾̄̃̾̈́̿̈̚̕̚â̶̛̮͈̬̤̲̗͌̂̽̓̌̎͑̏̅͗̀̍͑̀̈́́͒̽̕͘͠͝r̴̢̨̡͚̘̟͈̹͈̠̘̠̳̬̱̤̬̣̘͎͔͕̙͉̪̩̰̲̮͔̤̗̰̻̹̩̠̿̒̊́̾͋̿̽̑̃̉͊̏̊͌̇̌̊̓͆̑̽͑̀͋̚͜͜͠͠ ̷͚͉̞̠̜̠̳͇̠̖̣͓͇̖̜̥̘̎̉̅̀͐̐͆́͗̽͊͒̃̐͆͂̂́̈́̔̉̀̓̈́̋̕̚͜͝͝ͅf̸̢̡͈̗̖̙̩͚͇̬͖̗̜̪̭̹͜͜͜͝r̶̢̢̡̡̛̤̪̣͎̪̹̜͙̺̖̙͔̬̺͎̠͖̣̘͍̙̝̞̭̦͔̤̮̬̰͙̤̞̟̀̈́̎̑̑̔̌͋̅͆̒̐͐̿̈̀̈̎͂̋̿́̚͜͝͝ọ̶̢̧̼̱͕̪̗̞̼͙̟̳͓̤̜̫̳͓̯͙̻̟͊͠m̷̨̛̦͙̻̯̤͖̳̟̊̿̾̈́̏̓͆͂̓͂̾̈́̒̀̓̔̈́͆̋̈͊̀̊̐́̉̿̉̓̑̌͘̚͝͝ͅ ̶̗̭͈̟̙̜̣̦̤͕̥̭̜͖̟͙͌̄͊̽̐̒͑̽̓̆͂̈͘̚͜i̷̙̾ṭ̶̞̲͉̪̟̱͇̼̯̦̘̘̫̮̙̤̿̾̀̀̊̿̀ͅ'̴̨̡̛͕̬̯̝̝̯̻̻̘̼̗̻͎̬̳̠̮̳̲͖̹̯̘̮͈̹̱̳̟̭̹̦̠̟̘̓̒͌̉̿̏͐͋̈́̎́̑̄̉͒̃̐̌̌̓͐̏̔͘ͅͅs̸̡͕̙̞̭̣͝ ̵̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̰͙͈͍͖̫̟̲͙͍͔͉̜̟̼͉̤̪̳̦̖̭͎͎̳̖͍͕̳̞̥̤̓̌̍̎̑̿̽̇͛̾̃͛̎̈́̇̋̄̽̕s̸̢̨̡̡͔̝̳̰̪͇͔̺͓̤̻̟̼͉̙̙̞͕̟͙͓̽̋̈́̏̓̂͐̈̿̀͑̚͘͠ͅǫ̸̧̡̡̡̨̝̝̭̥̥̺͎̣̟͍͈̩͚̟͕͚̱̱̯̤̳̳̜͇̬͚͎̞̃͊̀͋̆͂̈̀ͅͅͅc̷̗̻̼͉̎k̷̨̧̛͇̙̟̼͍̬̥̲͈͖͎̟̟̥̘͕̜̂͂̆͗̈́̊̉̌͛̾͂̈́̉̚͜͝ẻ̶̡̨̧̬̱̫̺̮͔̠̟̼̱͙̥͚͖̭͇̙̘͕̻͉͔̱̱̲̮̞̳̤̙̹̣͌̑͒̀̍̎́͒̏͌̚͜ͅṯ̶̨̘͚̤̭̪̞̜̭̣̣͎̹͕̦̭̱͇͚̘͈͔̗̄̋͊͂̀͋̄͐͌͛͂͗ Another scream was elicted as the girls face appeared to literally glitch in front of him.

Player woke with a cold sweat, panting as he looked around his room. What the hell just happened? Why was most of what happened last night a garbled mess in his head? Was it a dream? Was it even real? He pulled the sheets off of himself, about to stand up to go do something that might clear his mind when he saw a girl, curled up beside him. "WHAT THE SHIT?!" he screamed internally, he had to literally hold his lips to prevent the words bursting out his mouth. When did this happen? How? Why don't I remember this? Who even is she?

W̶͔̆ḧ̴̦̭́̈́ă̸͚t̷̻̼̄́ ̶̮̫͐͘ì̵̖̼͝s̸̢̅ ̶̹̔̌h̷̘̗̿̀a̶͓͠p̸̯̲̑͘p̷̜̮͑ë̷͇͙́̉n̸̡̖̉i̸̫͖̇͗n̸͈̬͛g̶͚̅?̴̪̒!̷̨̧̈̇ ̷̯̣̽W̸̲͊͑h̸̟̝͘ỷ̵̪ͅ ̴̛͈̒í̴͔s̷̢͎͊ ̵̙́̀t̴̰̰̚h̶͙͎́͌í̵̤͘s̶͚̈́͠ ̶̫̓h̴̲̯̿a̴͎͗p̷̲̓́p̴̖͊̉e̵̘͚͑ņ̴̥̇i̵̮̎n̶̮̻͘g̸̛̥͎̑?̵͇̏!̷͕̪̆ ̵̧̎D̴͓̄͠a̸̖̋d̸̤̽?̵̻̾ ̵͎̩͊̈D̴̩͉͋Ǎ̷͈Ḋ̵͕͝ ̸̯͒P̵͇̥̽̚L̵̡̥̈́Ȩ̸̂̊Á̴̧̻S̴̬͔̉͘Ḛ̵̍̕ ̶̬͊̂D̴̼̐̑O̵̭̝̔̌Ṋ̴͔̀'̸͉̱͋T̴͇͓͊!̷̤̥̆ ̸̨̎Á̷͖̅Ḧ̷̢̧́H̴͍̋H̷̭̘͗H̵͈͍͊͆H̵̹̝̃!̵̣̱̌ ̵̜͑G̵̬̓A̴̧͝H̶͈̗̎!̵̝̈́ ̶͉̈́S̷̬̊̾Ṯ̷̇O̴̪̮̅A̸̧͙̅̚H̵͉͂H̸͇̤̐̚H̸̳͘!̴̦̐̓ ̸̫̩͠Ḙ̷̢̈H̵̟͓͗.̷̤̜̆́.̴̫̇ ̸͈̒E̵͕͈͘Ḫ̶̩̅.̷͖̜̄͛.̸̻̌̿.̸̡͇̆ ̶̺̉Ą̸̈H̸̨̰̍̏!̸̡̊͜!̶̨̯͌ ̵̞̓͂ͅÀ̸͎̰͒Ḩ̸̮̾A̴̰͔͐H̴̠̚A̵̩̫̐!̶̞͖̃̄.̶̠̚.̴͉̀ ̸̺̰̅W̸̝̗̽̾R̶͓̥̓̇A̴͕͍̓̚Ă̷̼̮̑A̵̼͑̍Ạ̷͛͛A̸͍̅͋A̸̖͊̚Å̴͉̝H̸̳͋̎!̸̢̀ ̶͇͓͘D̵͉͙̈̔A̴̪̱͛̈́D̵͖͐!̴̨͌̋ ̴͙̕P̴͓͚̊͝A̴͚̦̾̈P̶̺͋A̸͕͋!̴̢̹̅ ̶̗͑̓I̴̱͛T̶̞̰̍́ ̴̢̽H̶͚̓͐U̵̹͓̐͘R̶̨̾T̷̫̳̓Ś̷̢̭̑!̶̩͝ ̶̢̍Š̸͚T̸͖̳̐͒Ȯ̶͙̕P̸̧̚!̸̰͇̀͂

"What the hell...?" Once more he found himself in a new place, this time being lead by the girl who he was just lying beside to a house. "C'mon! I need all the time I can get to do this project, stop being so slow!" What project? Who even wa... Natsuki? The name like Sayori's and Monika's had just popped into his head. The door opened and he was lead into the house, nothing to be heard. Did she live alone? She is 18 so it is possible, but I could swear she has mentioned her father on multiple occasions. "My room's upstairs, but, before we go in there you have to promise you won't laugh or say anything embarrassing, Okay?" Player nodded, answering "Sure. I wouldn't do anything of the sort." Upon entering the room it was apparent why she had said this. Her walls were bright pink, as with the bed sheets, curtains and dressers. The walls were covered in pictures, stickers and drawings of adorable cats, bunnies, mice and similar fluffy things.

S̴̢̡̭̗͕̺̞͐͑̏͛́̐͛͛̅͘͜S̴̙̤͉̪͕͓̯͈͓͍͗̆̽̿B̵̟̠͚͇̲̖̑͂̊̋̊́j̸̱̑̍̎͆͂̈̀̏̊̕Y̴̡̨̗̼͇̿̀͜ͅW̴̼̯̰͚̺̾͗̏̔̄̄̈̈́̑̚ͅ4̵̭̤͈͚̆̒̀g̸̡̢͈̤̗͕̼̳͚͔͋͐̓̎̓͝Z̷͓̘̲̞̳͉̬̓̽̉̕͝m̷̓͗̍̍̅̕͜V̸̝̘͚̦̌̉͌͗͒̀̋l̷̝̣̩͖̼̫̠̞̮̤̈́̃͊b̵̭̩̼̬͈̋̈͆͂͊̋́̈́̚͝C̷͎̺͉͓͒B̷̢̻͈͙̗͕͒̌̀͋̋̊̔ͅ0̸̨̩̗̖͚͇̯̣͍̐̓̆̃͂͒͐à̶̧̧̘͚̲̪̘̻̂͂͘G̵̢̦̮̮̭̦͛Ȕ̵̧̨͓̱͔͎̺̯g̴̛̭͗́̅͠ḏ̶̛͉͌̄̆͂́̎̅̌G̶͍͕̊̾̌̈́V̵̖̳͕̯̟͓̼͕̳̋̿u̵̧̨̦̬̣͖̓́͛Z̵̥̟̰̝̹͛́̀͒͗̀G̴͖̯̙͖͖̣͎̓V̵̩̻͍͈͙̥̩̖͇̏͋̈͊̆̑̾͑͐́ÿ̵̡̧̙͙̖͖̥̲́͊͗̎̆̋̌͌b̵̛̞̹̲̫̘̣̂̃̀̂̋̈́̔́m̴̧̛̦͉̭͖̓̒̐̉̉̑͝V̴̧̠͍̦̼̼͓̈̑̓̀̀̅̉̂̐̾z̸̨͎̔́̎̔̄͘ ̵̡̪̻̤͔̦̙̮̓̓͆̌̌ͅc̶̘͉̈́̂̚͝ỳ̶̪͎̾̒̄̉̎̽̐̏͜͠B̶͉̠̍̌̒̀̕̚v̵̨͖̹̺͈͚̜̩̉̔̆͐́Z̸̖̈́͒̀͗̊̿̎́͝i̶̖͒̔̐̈̈́͐̃̂͝B̸̢̲͓́̂̇͑͝o̴̧͙̥̝̗̥͎͇̭͚͝Ž̶̛̦͕̳̗̩̺͖̃̆͌̕X̸̰̉͐̑̋̃̆̄̀̀̀Ḯ̶͕̮̦̚g̴͈̞̥͑͛̓͑͗̏̕c̴̫̉2̷̢̺̞͇̥͙̾t̷̡͔̼͖̠̗̥͉̼̾p̷͔̟̥̖̑̋͂̆̈́̒͂͘͠͝b̷̙̘̮̜̻͈̩̥̒̾̏͂̃͆̕ḯ̷̢̙͙̱̪̳̳͔̫͊̿̃͠B̴̧̢̘̮̦̾͗̔͒͑̌̌͌̄0̴͕̙̦͋͒̇͋̑̂͋̂ạ̷̧̱̪̜̱̳̞̌̉̆͝H̷̰̙̰̑̎͊̌ͅJ̸̜͙̬̗̻͉̋v̵̰̽̑̚͠d̶̨̗͎̰̟͍̟̺͊̎̈W̵̨̤̪̼̉̈́̀̀͜d̵̫͈̱͖̯̠͓͈̩͆͗̒͋͜ō̶̰̳͓͗̀̒̕I̷̧̗̫͕͙̫͒͑̓͆̈́H̴̠̒́̒̓̑̓R̷̭͔͛̄̀̃̒͑̾̇̎ͅö̵͎̞̖̹̻̙́̑̄̀̾̾͂̋̒͘ ̶̡̤̝̙͍̭͓͂͂Z̵͙͉̦̬̙͇̗͛̀Ŝ̴̡̧̖̻̣͍̮͙͛̅͠Ḃ̸͓̤͉̀̈́̐̍͗͝͝r̶͎̒̀̕b̷͕̭͈̋͗̃̇̕m̸̡̳͚̬͖̤̭̻̂͌̅̓͊̽̔͐l̴͈͙̱̩̗̪͂̑́̓̈̒̾̕͠͠m̶̧̩͖̟̭̯̃̈́́̓͜Z̸͓̘̤̻̩̤̉̅Ś̸̢̛̮̌̒̆̏͛͗̎͝w̷̗̰̣̭̗͋̈́̋̊̕͘g̴̛̺̈́̇͛̐̾͌Y̷̗͙̗͉͔̪̦̻͆͘ͅX̷̺̲̏̒͐̽̓̈͝M̸̡̢̠͙͎̥̎̇͌ğ̸̛̫̭̠̣̥̳͎̟̀̽̒͑̽̾͠ã̵̧̰͓̟̣̈͐̿̈̀̀̊̒͝ͅŴ̸̪̺͎̬͍̮̪̰̀̊̅Ỵ̴̫̞̖̯͎̈́̊͊̈̊̿͌͝͝͝ḡ̷̢͇̘̘͑̍͌͠a̴̹̭̓̎̌̕͝X̸̩̜̙̞͇̕Q̸͇̘̬̳̖̿̏̎͝ǵ̷̡̨̗̖̯̟͙̠̟̈̽̈́̽̎͝d̵̡̖̫̙̺͚̫͍̃͐̇̒̃̈́̌2̸̘̤͚̂V̶̟͉͇̰̀͛̀̅̈͋̅̀̕ỷ̵̘͓͒Ź̷̨̖̝͎͛͂̉̕͘͠S̵͇͉͎̜̉̋̈́̀̂̽̉̓̃͝B̶͚̰͗̋̒̊̀̋̌̌̌̕ͅh̴̡̺̖̭̘̜̱͙̗̜̀͗̓͐̂͘ ̸̡̡̺̬̖̘͍̯̂̇̂̌ḃ̶̬͔͙͍̯̩̣̻̏͒̃̍̓͒͘i̵̢͕̘̳̙̺̱̤͙̋̅B̶͔͆̑͑̈̉ͅl̵̨̩͇̻̪̭̤̩̿͛̓͒̂̓̎͂͐ȩ̸̧͎̻͔̙̟̩̏̏̌̉̈́́͝͝͝H̷̤̠̎Ŕ̵͓̰͎̚̕l̵̼̝͆b̴͚̿͂͂̏͑͛̆͒̀̀n̷̗͑͂͗͋N̵̨̜̬̝̙͔̤̈́̇̓̉̆̈́̏͗͝͝ͅp̷̧̩̭̭̣̫̜̘͋͜b̶̡̨̛̘̰̗͊̎2̶̲̭̖̰̥͖̌̏̃̇̀͘4̷͓̦͌̋̊̐̈́̈́͒̈͌g̸̜̥̻͖̒̈́͐̌̅͛b̵͈̮̎́̇̋͜2̶̫͍̳̭̭̲̺̅̕͝Y̷̬̠͍͍̞̖͇̎̾̿̀̏͑͑͘͝͝ǵ̴̡̩̫̤̥̼̬̖̜̯̏̅͆̀͛͑̊b̶̡̛͖̼̹̖̩̥͌̔̿X̸̛̣̀́̋̓̀͂͐́͌k̶̨̛͎̱̗̦͍̭̥͍̊̏͊́̈́́̅̕g̸̺̰̬̞̠̻͉̉͂̑c̷̭̻̰̈́̐͌2̵̨̝̪̺͔̝̉̊̎̚͝V̴̛͕̯̹̠̺͕̙̖̋̈́̈́͐͆̈́͆̕͝ͅụ̵͎̫̣̲̪͈̤͆͊͝ͅc̷̡̜͉̲̥͓̞͉̆̑2̸͕̦̄̽̆̌̋͘Ų̶̬̱̦̑͘g̴̜̘̙̣̖̼̾̇̉̉̃̊͊͒ ̵̪͇̮̙̥̜͍̞̰̈͂͐̿̓̓͘b̶̼̫̮͉͔̲͚̤͕̗̋͂͂͋̚͘2̷̯̱͓̪̼̫̺̇̒͑͗͌͆̾́̓̚Y̶̧̞͈̹͉̠̜͋́͌̈́̔͆͠͠ĝ̶̰̤̈̔̀͠d̸̢͈͎͙̦̽͒͒̆͐̌̒̚͜ͅĞ̴̖͙̝͊̎9̷̧̛̮̒̀̅̐͋̈́̀̄ͅ1̶̡̲̬͕͚͎̹̯̬͓̑̎̈́̽̓͌̈́̄͗̈́Y̸̡̢̺͕̩̳̭̍̑̀̈́̉͠2̶̡̛̻̭̱̟̲͑̂̈́̏͊̌͒͂̚ḡ̷̙̻̈́u̴̧͍͉̬̘̟͒̏̇I̵͉̪͂́́͒ͅE̷̬̹̣͉̳͎̓͆͒͗̿͑͑̽͠͝1̶̰͎̖̓̀̽̔̇̕5̴͙̫̘̇̈́̉̋̚Ḯ̴̢͓͔̹G̷̨̮͔̫̳̗͔̟̏̍̆͐͐̍J̴̥̣̫̹̫͓̭͈̈́̈́͆̍̏͜͠v̷͕̠̝̀Ż̵̝̺̺̤̗̞̗̰̯̻́̊̇̇͒̈́̀̍͠Ȟ̷̛̥̲̩̞̩̜͒̅͌̋͋̿̚̚ķ̴̙͈̟̱̰̮͙̠̐͆̓͌̇͝ğ̷̖̭͔͙̫̞̳̋͌͊̄b̷̙͓̑̎͆̌͘m̶̢̛̰̦̰̲̩̠̘̠̦̀̓̈́V̸̘̼̖͚͍͐̓̉̈́͆͝ḧ̷̠̰͍̰̺̬͈͖͓͙c̸̟̮̥͓̰̦̼̫̓͒̋̃̂͜͝͠͝ͅm̷̢̢̠͍̰̜̻̆̉̔̋̈̏͝x̶̢̜͚͇͕̗̰̋̄̒̐5̶͇̼͊̈́̏̋͌̆̀̌̀ ̶̘̓̍̌̽͝I̸̢̧͈̳͍̣͍̻̠̝̾͗̓̇̋̍̚Ģ̷̛͎̗͕͍̥̑͌͌́̉̽̚̕͝Ņ̶̡̨̻͙͓͈̀̈́͆̀v̸̖̤̤͖͎̬́̎̑͊̚͝͝b̸̳̪̅̒̿͂̈́͗͋̚ń̷̮́Ž̸̯̪̰̓̅̒͛͐̈̀̍͝1̸͉̥̯̭̳̜̫̯̄̍̿̊b̵͍̭̳̗̜́̓̒H̷̡̗̦̠̯̟̦̖̫͗̾͘ͅŅ̵̢̘͖̗͔̜͈͊̈̌ļ̶̛̱̳͙̲̙̘͍̊̾̕c̵̛͖̳͕̖̯̎̂̌͐̊̿́ͅy̶̨̗̲̣̲̒̈̊́̏4̴̧̛̛͍̣̠̳̥̝̿̒̉́̿̈́̒ġ̵̨̩͎͇̦͌̈́̕V̶̻̤͓̞͕̦̖͒͐̀̕G̸̨̟̣̬̹̭̅̅͗̈́͂̎̅͠͝ḧ̶̛͎̱̰̬̝͇̥̝̥̰́̿͝l̷̬͎̼͋̀̌̓̑ͅc̷̛̯͔͚̼͇̹̎͆̑̄͊͘͝m̵̯͔̳͚̫͚̈́̄͂̑̆U̸̧̦̮̜̻̠̯̤͒͗̉̊͒͘n̶͈͑͐̈́c̷̡̦̠̦̖̫̦̑̋̔̿̍̕ỵ̴͇͇̀̎̀͐B̷̡͔̫́̀͝ž̵̠͖̤̰͖̥̇̿͋̾͜ͅb̶̙̙̦̱͖̼̾̏͛͠ͅ2̵͎̗̜̼̩̮̜̓͊͆͛̆1̵̡̥͙̥͆̿̿̇̄͝l̴̼͚̟͔͔̍̔ ̵̡̹̋̾̀ḑ̴̡͉̖͍̻͍͚̎̐̿̓̈́͜G̸̢̟̺̭̣̓h̵͎̝̺̺̄͂̎̑̄p̶̟̠̱̮̙̖̥̏̔̓̎̊̑b̷̢͎̭͊͗͛̿̃͋̈́͊͜͝m̶͈̥̈͂̈́̎͘c̶̼̄̑́̕g̴̰̤̲̩͕̜̻̻̘͊̄̅̋̏ͅa̵͇̫͊͌̋͆̌̍͛̏̒W̶̥̘̰̘̘̼͎̾́̾͐̇͘̕͝͝5̴͕̰͂j̵̪͎͖̍̈̇̑͝c̶̢͇̗͕̲̣͎̬̱̰̒̊͘m̸̥̦̭̘̆͂̓͝V̷͈͖̽̀͂͘ḱ̴̦̝͕̺̻̪̰̗̠͗̊͆̉͒̒̈́̚ͅa̶͚͓͔̹̺̞̜̻̯̋Ẅ̴̢̧̱͍̫͇̘͒̋̍̃̌͜J̵̛̯̲̩̟͎͉͖͉̠̟̃͑̑̎͐̅͝s̶̠̱̙͖̹͈̣̊̈e̴̛͖͕̯͍͕̟̒̐͗̋̀S̵̢̤͈̹̗̹͓͈̊́̎͌̈́̽̈́̈B̷̥̲̮̠͚̙̬̲̀̏̍̈́͝m̵̰͈̺̏͒̚Ỹ̴̟Ẅ̶̝̖̩̮̮́̿ḷ̷̛̤̒̊̓͋̽͗̃̕ú̴̢̨͈̯͓͓d̸̡̢̝͖̯̻̹͙͚̓̓̃͋̑̐͠C̷̡̘̹̩̀̾́̈́͑ẁ̵̢̢͓͓̬͎̲̟̀́̐͒̔̓̕g̶̠̺̿̂̿͑̈͊̈͆̚͠ ̵̜͓̣̭̳̹̼̬̃̍̄͊͜͝͝ͅZ̵̧͇̭͎̮̺̾̈̐̽̈́̎͜ͅG̵̗̟̼̠̉̐V̶̛̛͇̇͆̊̓̋͘̚l̶̪͔̠̖͖͇̰̱̼͛͌̆̾̄c̷̪͖̘̼̱̼̯͋͒̉̐́̈̽ͅC̷̝̰̖͉̣̳̤͂ͅB̴̩͂k̶̢̳̟͓̗̦̍ḅ̵̜̣̳̖̘̓̇̅̔̆̒̕3̶̤̻͛͗͗̑̐d̷̙͇̣͇̝̎̑̔̄͜ȗ̸̫̞̟̪͓̯̲͍̝̃͛̄͛̎̀͆̀̇ͅL̵̡̖̟̒̏̃́C̷̢̖̼̳̪̤̠̼̆̅̈̊̓͂̑͑̕͝ͅB̵̖͖͓͚̼͕̻̀̅̈̔̂̃͂ͅ0̵͕̥̬̘͇̠̪̪͐͗́̍̀̀͂̀ä̸̺̯̤́́̈̈̋̑͝G̴̛̛̝̲̗̭̉̿̌̃̿̉͒͜͝ͅF̷̥̏̏́̌͂̀̀̊͝0̸̝̬̗͑̏͝I̴̫̪̠̲̱̯͗͂̀̋̔́̀͠H̶͍̺̄́̎Ń̷̨̗͂͐͊̊j̶̨͖̱̻̣̫̰͆c̶͙̺͕̹̔͆̿̋m̶͉̠̼̜̜͔̗͘V̵̫͔͔͕̭͖͉́̓̾̄͜͝͝ͅh̴̪̰̮̗̗͙̗͈͕̐͐̍̾̾̿̇̋ͅb̷͎̣̤̫̠̝̙͎̽͒̅́̐̂͘Ẍ̵̩̠̆M̶̭̼͚̳͆̂͒͂̿̈g̴̳̈́̓̑̚̚ ̶̡̦̭̥̟̻͎̐͑̃̃͜d̸̰͕̤͛̓͆́́̃̓͘G̴̢̛̣̬̣̺̤̥̈́̇̀͛̃͛̓̃8̷̛̺͙̫̺̓͋̿̎̃̂̕͠ģ̷̠͚͈͍͈͈͇̙̼̆̾̇̑̈͒͘c̷̨̧̞̹͇͔̬͓̰͙̉̀̒͗̓̃̍̽͠͠m̸̯̔̚ͅV̴̬͕̟̙̫̫͕̮͗̏̀͛̏̎͂̚z̴̨̛̰͉̅̽̌̽̍̕͝ą̶̢̧̥̎̈́͗̀̐́X̶̛̳̳̔̈́̉ͅN̷͔̪͚͖̱̦̥͊̃̾͠0̷̫͕̯̲̤̪̳̣͇̻̆̿̓̀̍͆͊̋͋́Ḯ̵̖̘̗͎͓̱̻̭̉̄̓̀̚̕͝H̴̥̮̗͈̗̗̣̆͗͂̈̋R̷̯̗͎͎̺̗͍̗̐̎̆̔́͐͆̀̎ǫ̶̢͇̪͖͖̪̮̻̩̆̀̄a̸͈͚̹̤̾́̄̈̚̕͜͝X̸̡͚̟̪̫̺͊̈́̽̈M̴̹̬̌͗̏̅́̀̎͂̕͝ǵ̸͍̖͓̝̲̳̤̠d̴̫̩̰̥̟̤̗͈̀̈́̍̀͆̏̏̕͜Ẁ̵̡̛̟̜͍̤̟̮̗̱͔̉̕͝5̷̫̒͒̓͗̓̚j̷̨̣͈͔̝̫͓̜͖͑̒͆̓̏̐͘ͅb̷̨̭̹͗̃́̓̂̓̃͒̚͝2̷̘̟̬̞̭̖̼̝̯̾̇́̑̕5̴͙͇̍̓̏͐̍̈͘ͅ0̴̛͖̒́̀̌̉͝c̶̡̛͙͎͈̪̘̱͕̜̓̓̓̿̂m̷̻͖͉̣̓͊̈͝͝9̵̝͗͘s̵̨̫̻͚͈͈̞͗̉̔̊͛͐́̚ ̷̰̖̈́̃̃̋͌́b̸̛̰͊̔̊̑̋̇͠Ġ̷̭̝͕͎͋̚F̴͇͙̣̠̳͍͈͆͒̄̄̏̒̒̈́͠ỉ̷̬̯̟̫͖̆̌́͆b̷̺̣͉̊́͛̈͋̕G̴̦̳͙͎̜̃̎̔̆U̴̡̫͒̽̐ͅg̵̡̠̰͈͖̖͙̉̃͋̈́̿͐͗̕c̷͚̪̼̩̤̦̠̤̗͗̽̐̐̏̋͝ͅǴ̵͍͔͚͉̓̋͌̇͌͝͝x̶̧̝͛̍͝ͅl̷̪͚̥̠̰̠̳͇̭̀̔̒̿͌̑̐̆̆͝Ỹ̸̻̓X̸̡̯̝̜̦̥̝́̎̇̄́͛͐͒̊͝N̸͉̙̙̰̜͛́̐͌͌̔̾̚̚1̶̡͖͔̝̗̲̰̹̜̆̃̏̕c̷̻̺͕̳̭̥̻͓̟̩̒͆̽̈́m̵̛̮̱̼̹̯͂̆̐̒͘͠U̸͍͍̭̘̙̬̎̏̇̔̊͐͜u̴̧̹̪͛͌̿͊̀̒́I̵̥̟̓͐̓̄͋̒̽͋̉͝É̴̡̨̥͉̩͈̾͂̂̈͝J̸̨̹̣͎̱͍̙͎̰̒̉̋̇̽͑̕͝ͅ1̵̢̛̛͚̣̼̪͌̌̆̏͗͊̚͝d̸̛̛͓̊̌́̈́̅̓͘͘C̴͍͈͍̓̄̂͛͛͝͝B̴̢̩́̀̂͊͗͒J̶̠̻̻̲̍͐I̴͎̲͆Ǵ̴̖̲̗͇̱̱͈͖͇̈́͋̈͌̒̿Ņ̸͓͈̝͔͙̤̆̀͌̾͐̋̾̓̀͜͝ḧ̶̤́̊̋͌ ̴̡̬̤̝̯̜̯̱̐͑̇̍̃͆̓͜ͅḃ̷͙͎̗̣̺̦͔̘͕̗͒i̵̬̳̺̪̪̒̆̾̈́̎͠B̷̖̳͎͆͛͊̈́͊̊h̶̡̫̟͓̺͓̿̔͆̆͗̉͑̽̍b̶̼̖͇̠̙̦͔̈́̅ͅH̸͕̰̮̮̩̺͙͆J̷̛̫̃̌͊̚ľ̵͔͓͍̣͎̏͒Y̵̠͚̬̊̾̆͆͝W̴̲̰̙̿̏̋͊̃́͋̂͜Ŗ̵̧̱͍̼͋͐͛̃̐͗͐͆̓5̷̱̦̉̈́́̏̋͊̎̚͘͝Ḭ̵͗H̷̠̭̞̻͕̤̬̤̽̔̒̓́͊̃͘R̶͈̩̙̈́̿̾̑̾̅̊̍́ļ̴̲̄̔̑̂͌b̶̡͉̟̪̮͓̔͊G̸̛̲͇̬̗͌̂́̒̊̿͊͠w̴̨͈̜̲̙̼͙͌̎̒̄ǵ̴̨͓͎̲̞̭̰̝̬̻́̀͌̀̀̚͝ḑ̶̩̣̫̹͎͛G̴̝̱̈́́̄̍͠ḩ̶̢͔͐̒̋̋̍́͗̽͠ḥ̸̛̺͓̙̜̥̜̼̠̍d̸̨̧͉̣̤̣̃̑̋̊͌̀̎̈́͆C̶̼͚͓̲̺͑͗̂͛̈̿B̷̡̤͔̠͖̓͜J̷̞̖̓̏J̸͉̹͉͔͊̀̅̓̇͑̊̿͐͝2̶͈̲͙̳̹̳̬̇̾̈̔̍̇̏͜0̵̧̭͓̟̂̉͒g̸̗̥̠̓̎͝ ̵̗̯̺̝͈͇̒̓̋̕͝Y̷̨̧̢̭̫̘̙̱̯̎̈́͂͐̐̓͋́̇ͅm̵͕̙̤̅͆̅V̴͔̣̫͕͙͍̀p̸̛̫͗̇͂͘̚b̸̡̦̤̱͉̝̬̭̭̊ͅm̴̙̖̞̱͋͐̅̇̂̀c̴̞͔̥̯̬̘͎̑̽g̶͍̤͉̝̻͊̈̒͆̌̐̒̎͘͠ĉ̶̢̱̟͙͈͉̈́̕Ḥ̴̨̛̱̩̳̺̩̖̻̃̋̌̽̀̎ͅV̴̛̥̩̳̹̺̌̊̉̄̇̔̎͠z̷͙̋͛̓̉̓̓ą̷̤̼̗̪̲͎̃̂̄͑̏̂̔̏͘G̸̡̧̝̤̠͖͈͑̎̊͘͜V̶̛͓̭̫̜͍̺͋͋̊̈́̔̔́̋̃ͅk̷̢̨̹̞̣̮̝̮̀̀͒̒̔͂̌̾̀I̴̲̩͇̦̬͌ͅG̵̥̤̰̍̄̄̕̕͠9̸̡̢̳̗̣̗̪̖͈́ͅ2̷͍̤̟̜̍̾͛̄̈͛͝Ż̴̢̛̠̲̻̣͈̤̼̉̈́̒̓̎͜X̶̜̀̄̓̈́͊͒͌̉̀͝I̶̡̟̹̺̪̳͈͆͌̃̍̔̇g̶̨͉͛͐̈d̶̫̩̝͔̱̩̱̄̈Ģ̴̨̲̗͈̥̥̮̗̋͒̔̈̾̓͆̕͝ͅh̵̗͕̹̦͎͒̌̈́͜l̴͉̳̞̺̦̥̺͂͛͆̀̍͌͜͠I̷̲͇̘͎̥̱̟͊͜G̵̦͇̩͙̘͑̐́͝V̵̢͙̬̻͓̮͖̪͉̀͐̓̒̓͋̒̕ḱ̴̦̭͇̘͇̣ ̴̛̖̺͔̜͋͑͂̎Z̵̢̤̲͓̮̈̍̽̋̾̕2̴̭͚̞͙͕̝̩̳͍̩̆̈́Ư̷̩̥̹̙͖̹̟̯͑̄̎̃́̈́͋̂͝u̵̧̘̞̳̹͔̐̃̃̓͊̀̉͝I̸̧̧̡̦̞̹̻̘̯̋̋̐̅̓̒ͅE̴͈̭̜̠͕̬̲̩̤̹̒͂̐́̆̉͋͝͠k̸̠̯̣͍͚͍̹͖̜͒̍̎̑ͅg̵͕̩̼̤͖̍̃̐̀̈͛̅̅̄Y̵̢̖̠̝̜̜͇̎̏̈́̓̾͐͑͜͠2̸̧̳̠͗̀F̷͎̩̭̘̩͍̺̯͈̩̐͒̇ữ̶̢̟͍̯̯J̸̻̥̬̙̦̉̄̒̔̓̿̐͐͜͠ͅ3̷̛̖̞̳̪̜͔̟̖̓͑̃͆́̿̚͜ͅQ̸̢̢͎̳̜̽ṳ̵̡̠͍̱̖͇͇̜͒̈́̓̈́̏͛̒̚L̶͉̰̞̰͎̠̭̥̇̕̚͜͝î̷̧̨̜͖̂̾̎̐̀̈́͐͜5̴̡̧̯͍̺͌̈̏͂̔̇̀͂͠J̴̻̝̬̬̺̀̌̾̄͌I̸̧̼̯̥͛͋̈́͗G̶̙̦͈͊͗͆̊̔͠N̷͔̲̺̹̉h̴̠͍́̀́̃̔ͅb̶̢̼͚̫͕͔͖̋̀͒͆͐͗̂͑͘î̸̘̺̿̈́̋̃͊͠͝d̴̞̕0̷̫͇͕̤̭̤̗̭͂̀͗̌̋̔̇͘I̶̧̲̳̖̠̻̳͘͜ͅḦ̴̢̛́̓̾̄̚̕͠Ṅ̴͍̊͛̋͛̓͛̎̚0̴͖͍̝̦̄͆̇͐͊͂̀ ̸̰̗͉͆̆b̶̖̩̋̃̂̍͂͘͝3̵̡̟͚̺̰̩̜͈̬͇̇̄̋̋̈́̕Ȧ̸̧͖̱̦̮͖̩̪g̶͉̥͋̐̐̀͂͑̐͊͘͝ͅb̴͈̖̩̭͙͉̄X̷̥̳̀͒̇͗͊̕͠l̵̢͙͈̝̭̱̳͉̩̽ͅź̴̧͕̱Z̶̧̿͐Ẅ̸̨͚̲̖̘̯͉́̈́x̴͈̑̈̈̓̕͝m̶̮̫̦͖̘̟̼̰͚͆̉̀̈́̅̇́̕͝L̸̬̂́́̒̐̐̕g̶̭̳̞̗̘̟̻̘͓͐͂̚=̴̜̂≠͈̩͂̉̃̓͘͝

Another random jump. This time hearing the same thing as before only audible this time. And with more context to go with it. "NATSUKI! WHO IS THIS BOY AND WHY IS HE IN YOUR ROOM?!" The sudden burst of anger made him jump. It was her father, Natsuki had a terrified look in her eyes as he walked over and grabbed her, tossing her aside. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?! HUH?!" _T H U M_ _P._ The sound of the first punch hitting her in the side of the head echoed in a dazed drum as he watched.

1\. Step in and defend Natsuki.

2\. Leave the house, it might make him stop.

3\. Join in.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" the pause in his thought process had given her father time to land more hits, he had fully mounted her at this point and was showing no sign of stopping. Player rushed at him, pulling and shoving the larger, bulkier man in attempt to stop the blows from reaching the defenceless girl. The father turned and elbowed Player in the mouth, sending a buzz of shock through his entire body. There was no pain, yet but the taste of blood soon entered his mouth. He wasn't going to stop. He didn't know why he was going to these lengths for a girl he didn't even know, anyone else he would have ran and phoned the police but... she was... unique. Be it the adrenaline or sheer determination, Player pulled a hand back and swung, striking Natsuki's father on the side of his face and sending him to the floor beside Natsuki. But Player wasn't done just yet. No. He stood up and rushed over to him before he could recover and began a relentless flurry of hard kicks to the man. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! HUH?! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING IN PAIN?!" he roared, not noticing the petrified look on Natsuki's face. She had never seen him like this. It scared her yet... she felt free now. She felt. Warm. she felt... S̶o̶r̴r̴y̷ ̴t̶o̷ ̴i̸n̴t̴e̵r̸u̸p̸t̷,̴ ̸b̸u̶t̶,̴ ̷t̶h̴i̵s̷ ̷i̸s̴ ̶t̸o̴ ̸c̷l̶o̷s̷e̸ ̷t̷o̸ ̴b̸e̵i̸n̸g̴ ̷a̴n̶o̷t̸h̸e̶r̵ ̵c̷l̴i̵c̸h̵e̶ ̵h̶e̸r̸e̸.̷ ̷S̷o̷ ̷w̵e̷'̷r̷e̷ ̵g̴o̶i̵n̵g̵ ̶t̸o̵ ̷a̵l̶t̴e̷r̸ ̵t̸h̸i̴s̵.̸ Her father was to strong though and he pushed himself up, slamming a heavy fist into Players gut and sending him to the floor. "NATSUKI! PACK YOUR THINGS AND GET THE FUCK OUT THIS HOUSE. YOU **_HARLOT_** _!_ YOU DISGUST ME! JUST GIVING YOUR BODY OUT TO STRANGE MEN. JUST LIKE YOUR **MOTHER!** " It was then that her father picked up one of Natsuki's riding crops, the one she got when she used to ride horses. _**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**_ it snapped each time it hit her delicate face, tearing at the flesh and threatening to break the skin. Player lay there, on his hands and knees reaching out feebly for Natsuki. Why did he care? He had only few memories of the girl yet he felt this odd obligation to protect her. Her father struck one more lash onto her then stood up, adjusted his shirt and walked out of the room leaving only one last sentence to her. "It's your fault, it always has been and it always will be, your fault, Natsuki." With that he closed the door, Natsuki staying silent until she heard his footsteps fade away down the stairs before she burst out in pained tears. Pulling her over having finally reached her, Player placed a shaking arm around her body, whispering; "You heard him... He said to eave.. Take this chance and stay with me, at least for now anyway."

Monkeys can climb  
Crickets can leap  
Horses can race  
Owls can seek  
Cheetahs can run  
Eagles can fly  
People can try  
But that's about it

Another flash and Player found himself back where he was before, where he started. Being lead into the school gates by Sayori by his school pack as though nothing had ever happened, yet, it felt so real and like it all just happened. Maybe as the day progresses more information will be revealed to him but for now he had one concern only. First class? Math.

 **Thank you for reading, yes the text is supposed to be like that. If you know Doki Doki you'll understand why. The plan is to have multiple endings for this story and it will jump around a lot, if you understand why and what I'm going for so far then GG! if not, all will be revealed at the end. the next chapter will be Yuri's. I'll also try to cut down on the glitch text for the next few chapters as well so it still gives a legitimate story to be read and involved in! if you have any feedback, good or bad then please feel free to share it ^^ I'm all for learning and this is my first ever FanFic. I'll also be doing a few RWBY fics as well, some long and some short. I dunno but keep tuned in for more stuff, I plan to be quite active and there will normally be at least two updates per week. Next chapter should be finished by new years! Update! Delay on the next chapter, I apologise but the holiday's have been so hectic and I also want to really get my portrayal of Yuri right,**


End file.
